Mission Complete!
by Mikyharu
Summary: Menceritakan kisah ketiga remaja yang terjebak kedalam dunia virtual. Ditugaskan mengemban sebuah misi sulit yang akan mengarah pada sahabat mereka yang hilang kedalam dunia virtual. Akankan mereka berhasil menyelamatkan sahabat tersayang mereka? Sebab, tabiat mereka akan berubah sesuai tokoh karakter yang tersegel dalam tubuh mereka.[ Kim Bobby/Jiwon, Kim Hanbin, Lee Hi ] (HIATUS)


**...**

 **Mission Complete! © Jiji Kim**

 **...**

* * *

 **Dua jarum jam mensejajarkan dirinya pada angka 12 di malam hari, itu berarti Kota Seoul sekarang sudah memasuki tengah malam—sudah sangat malam—saatnya bagi para penghuni Bumi bagian yang tidak terpapar sinar mentari untuk segera—yang seharus sedari tadi—terlelap dalam indahnya alam mimpi.**  
 **Terutama bagi para manusia dan hewan diurnal—hewan yang tidur pada malam hari—mereka harus segera tidur karena jika tidak mereka akan mengalami kesulitan saat melakukan aktifitas pada siang hari.**

 **Begitu pula dengan empat manusia yg satu ini.**  
 **Lee Ha Yi, Kim Ji Won, Kim Han Bin,dan Kim Jin Hwan mereka yg sedang menghafal materi pelajaran dan mengerjakan soal-soal latihan akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan untuk segera meluncur dan terlelap diatas ranjang mereka yang nyaman.**

* * *

Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, ect.  
Cast: Lee Ha Yi ( Lee Hi ), Kim Ji Won ( Bobby ), Kim Han Bin ( B.I ), Kim Jin Hwan ( Jinan )  
Rating: General  
Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari mimpi saya yang tiba-tiba muncul, bukan hasil plagiat atau semacamnya.  
 **Cast of caracters are not mine! But this story is mine! just for fun and happy reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Virtual**

* * *

...

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, terdapat dua anak manusia yang sedang berdiam diri di pertigaan gang. Mereka memakai pakaian khas pelajar—Senior High School.  
Dari gerak-gerik yang terlihat sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang.

Dan benar saja, dari arah belakang muncul sesosok manusia yang sebaya dengan mereka, juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan mereka, dia tengah berlari berusaha secepat mungkin menghampiri mereka.

" Hahh.. Hahh hahh.. Maaf aku telat. " sesampainya, dia terlihat kelelahan dengan berkacak pinggang sambil menunduk.

" Kemana saja kau Bobby? Astaga sudah telat nih! " omel salah seorang manusia yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan menyebut-nyebut nama ' Bobby '.  
Dia seorang gadis remaja berparas manis, bentuk wajah kecil, dengan rambut ikal yang di kuncir menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di sisi wajahnya.  
Jika menengok pada seragamnya disitu terdapat tag name yang bertuliskan **Lee Ha Yi**

" Haduh.. Ayo cepat kita ke Halte. " sahut seorang lagi, mulai melangkah pergi bersama Hayi. Dia adalah remaja laki-laki memiliki postur tubuh yang proposional dan berparas tampan namun terlihat manis dengan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat rapih dan sopan.  
Ia bernama **Kim Han Bin**

" Tunggu sebentar! Ada yg terlupakan. " ucap seorang remaja laki-laki mengingat-ingat, dia sudah disebutkan namanya yaitu **Bobby** lebih tepatnya **Kim Ji Won** dia kurang menyukai namanya sendiri jadi dia lebih suka di panggil **Bobby** ketimbang nama aslinya sendiri.  
Dia berperawakan tinggi, mata yang hampir tidak terlihat—atau sipit, rahang yang tegas, pakaian dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, namun semua itu tidak lantas menghilangkan kesan tampan yang di milikinya.

" Haduh.. Ada apa lagi sih? " tanya Hayi, mengeluh dengan raut wajah yang cemberut.

" Jinan _hyung_? Dia belum datang? "

" Ah iya, baru ingat. " sahut Hanbin, " Baiklah, ayo kita kerumah Jinhwan _hyung_ dulu. " lanjutnya.

" Ayo! "

Hanbin langsung bergegas pergi diikuti Bobby dan Hayi di belakangnya.

 **Jinan** atau **Kim Jin Hwan** , sahabat mereka sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Mereka sudah menganggap Jinan sebagai Kakak laki-laki mereka.  
Jinan adalah Kakak yang akan selalu menjadi panutan bagi tiga remaja itu.  
Bagi mereka, Jinan adalah sosok yang baik dan penyayang walau agak sedikit cerewet—seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga.  
Jinan berbeda 2 tahun dari mereka, Jinan sudah menempati kelas XII.  
Namun kini sosok Kakak itu tidak biasanya dia terlambat atau jangan-jangan ada suatu hal yang menghambatnya?  
Semoga itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Jinan mereka langsung menanyakan keberadaan Jinan pada orangtuanya.  
Namun mereka malah mendapat jawaban yang mengherankan sebab orangtua Jinan berkata bahwa Jinan sudah berangkat sejak tadi. Bahkan pagi-pagi sekali dia berangkat.  
Aneh memang, tapi jika benar Jinan sudah pergi mengapa Jinan tidak menunggu mereka? Tidak biasanya.  
Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pasti. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Jinan di sekitar perumahan—sudah melupakan tujuan awal mereka.

Ketika mereka menemukan jalan buntu, disitu terdapat benda aneh berbentuk kerang yang cukup besar—mungkin sebesar laptop—rasanya terasa ganjil ada kerang sebesar itu, di darat lagi.

" Apa itu? "

Mereka yang kelewat penasaran akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat.  
Namun, rasa penasaran itu semakin menjadi ketika si kerang terbuka, menampakan sebuah layar monitor yang menempel pada cangkang bagian dalam dari atas dan tiga tombol dengan warna yang berbeda di bagian dalam dari bawah.

Mereka mulai ber-wow-ria dengan semua keganjilan yang ada.

" Keren! " seru Bobby terkagum-kagum.

" Apa ini laptop model baru ya? " sahut Hanbin, ekspresi wajahnya hampir sama dengan Bobby.

" Menurutku ini aneh, kenapa tombolnya hanya ada tiga? Laptop macam apa yg seperti ini? " kelakar Hayi panjang lebar, firasatnya mengatakan benda asing yg mereka temukan akan membawa dampak yang cukup besar bagi kehidupan mereka.

 **KLIK**

Ada yg menekan tombol berwarna hijau bertuliskan **PLAY** dgn ceroboh.

Dua orang dari mereka terpaku pada sosok manusia yg diduga pelaku penekanan-tombol-tersebut.

" Apa yg kau lakukan Bobby?! " Hayi mulai geram, tangannya sedang bersiap untuk melancarkan jitakannya pada Bobby.

" Hehehe, Maaf.. Hanya coba-coba saja kok. " Sang pelaku yang dimaksud terkekeh tanpa dosa sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal.

" Dasar kau ce— "

" Sudahlah, jangan rebut! " lerai Hanbin, " Lagi pula.. Benda ini tidak bereaksi apa-apa. " lanjutnya, mengamati lamat-lamat benda berbentuk kerang itu.  
Tapi memang benda itu tidak menunjukan perubahan pada layar maupun bodynya.

" Mungkin sudah rusak?! " ucap Bobby menerka-nerka, satu alisnya terangkat keatas.

" Mungkin— " ucap Hanbin terputus.

" Hahh.. Ya sudahlah. " desah Bobby kecewa, membalikan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke saku celana, " Lebih baik kita cari Jinan _Hyung_ saja. " Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi sok keren.

" Eumm, memang seharusnya begitu. " Hayi hatinya masih merasa tidak tenang, dia sesekali melirik ke arah benda itu.

" Ya baiklah.. "

 **SINGG**

Tahu-tahu Bobby sudah menghilang bagai tertiup angin, hanya asap yang mengakhiri keberadaan Bobby di tempat ia berdiri.

mereka berdua tercengang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Hanbin meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ia berkedip beberapa kali merasa takut dan takjub bersamaan.  
Tapi kemudian..

 **SINGG**

Hanbin menghilang, sama persis dengan menghilangnya Bobby.  
Hayi yang masih terpaku karena keterkejutan atas menghilangnya Bobby kini semakin membeku ketika melihat Hanbin sudah menghilang tanpa jejak dihadapannya.

1 detik

2 detik

belum ada respon..

3 detik

" HUWAAA! MENGERIKAN! "

Teriak Hayi histeris, kakinya langsung terangkat ingin segera pergi dari tempat horror ini.

Namun sekali lagi..

 **SINGG**

Hayi juga menghilang menyusul kedua temannya, tanpa jejak sama sekali—tidak ada.

Sedangkan disudut lain tempat itu, lebih tepatnya pada layar monitor—benda asing—terdapat huruf-huruf yang muncul membentuk rangkaian kata yang bertuliskan..

* * *

 **TREE MISSION NINJA  
**  
1\. Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
Player 2: Kim Han Bin  
Status: Active

2\. Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Player 1: Kim Ji Won  
Status: Active

3\. Name: Sakura Haruno  
Player 3: Lee Ha Yi  
Status: Active

 **Let's start this game!**

* * *

" Aduh! "

Seru ketiga remaja itu ketika jatuh tepat di pintu masuk labirin yang terbuat dari rumput.  
Keliatannya mereka benar2 masuk ke dalam dunia lain sekarang—firasat Hayi memang benar adanya.  
Mereka kemudian berdiri seiring dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang mulai menggunung dalam benak mereka.

" Kita ada dimana? " tanya Bobby kebingungan.

" Entahlah, tapi aku merasa kita bukan berada di Bumi. "

" Aku takut Hanbin " Hayi terlihat ketakutan, ia memegang erat lengan Hanbin.

" Tenanglah. " Hanbin menggenggam tangan Hayi, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut yang melanda sahabatnya itu.

" Mungkinkah kita tersedot kedalam benda asing itu? "

" Itu tidak mungkin, tapi.. "

Dari arah samping, datanglah sekelompok lebah berhenti di hadapan mereka.  
Sedikit demi sedikit membentuk beberapa rangkai kata..

.

Rangkaian 1:

Selamat datang dalam permainan **TREE MISSION NINJA**

 **.**

Rangkaian 2:

Kalian akan dihadapkan dengan 3 misi yang sulit.

.

" Untuk apa kami melakukan hal itu? " Hanbin bertanya dengan hati-hati pada lebah-lebah itu.  
Kurang logis memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tidak ada orang lain selain mereka.

Tetapi ternyata lebah itu mulai terpecah dan membentuk rangkaian baru.  
Sepertinya lebah itu mengerti apa yg di bicarakan Hanbin.

.

Rangkaian 3:

Untuk menyelamatkan Teman Kalian **KIM JIN HWAN** kalian harus menuntaskan 2 misi yang akan kalian ketahui setelah menyelesaikan 1 misi.  
Jadi total 3 misi.

.

" K-kim Ji-Jin Hwan? " Bobby terperangah tidak percaya, bibirnya menganga terbata-bata saat mengucapkan nama sahabat-sekaligus-kakak-mereka.

" Hanbin? " Hayi menatap hanbin, melihat ekspresi sahabat dekatnya yang mulai berubah marah-geram-sedih bercampur menjadi satu.  
Rangkaian dari lebah itu terpecah lagi dan merangkaikan beberapa kalimat.

.

Rangkaian 4:

Misi kalian sekarang adalah **Mission Survive**  
Saat memasuki labirin, kalian harus mempertahankan hidup masing-masing sendirian sampai menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin.

.

Rangkaian 5:

Di dalam labirin, kalian boleh membunuh musuh ataupun lawan sebanyak mungkin itu akan menambah koin yang kalian dapatkan.

.

Rangkaian 6:

Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut akan di terangkan saat misi kalian selesai.

.

 **Cling** —muncul sebuah kantung kecil berisi kunai, shuriken, kertas peledak di dalamnya diiringi dengan munculnya pedang Kusanagi disana. Lebah mulai kembali merangkai kalimat.

.

Rangkaian 7:

Itu perlengkapan bersenjata untuk seorang ninja.  
Hanya ada dua.  
Pilihlah senjata yang kalian sukai.  
Kemudian...  
Cepat selesaikan misi!

.

Bobby melirik kepada Hanbin dan Hayi sekilas, ' Hanbin.. Sepertinya dia sedang marah, lebih baik aku yang bertanya. ' Bobby membatin.

" Hey.. Lebah! Apa tidak ada cara lain selain menuntaskan misi? " tanya Bobby.

.

Rangkaian 8:

Tidak ada dan ingat kalian tidak boleh melanggar peraturan di tempat ini.  
Semoga berhasil!

.

Para lebah itu kemudian mulai terpecah lagi menjadi bergulung-gulung dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke habitatnya.  
Sejenak tercipta keheningan diantara mereka.  
Tetapi tanpa di duga Hanbin melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Hayi secara kasar kemudian mengambil pedang Kusanagi.

Hayi menampakan wajah terkejut, ' Dia bukanlah Hanbin yang dulu. ' batinya.

 **DEG**

Pada punggung seragam Hanbin mendadak muncul sebuah lambang klan. Seperti kipas.  
Bagian atas berwarna merah darah sedang bagian bawah berwarna putih murni.  
Kemudian dalam penglihatan Hayi dan Bobby muncul satu persatu huruf menjadi sebuah satu kesatuan nama— _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_.

" Aku ambil yang ini.. "

setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hanbin berlari, pergi menjauh menuju labirin itu dengan pedang yang dibawanya.

" Hanbin! Tunggu! "

" Percuma saja Bobby. Hanbin yang sekarang bukanlah Hanbin yang kita kenal, sekarang dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. " Hayi menunduk, mengepal erat jari-jari tangannya.

" Lalu kau itu Sakura dan aku Naruto begitukah? " tanya Bobby hati-hati.

" Iya. "

Bobby mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian membawa tas ninja itu dan menyimpannya di belakang celana seragam miliknya—seperti pada anime Naruto.

 **DEG**

Lagi-lagi Hayi dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan seragam di punggung, kali ini pada Bobby.  
Mulai terlihat sebuah motif bulat dengan garis melingkar dan berwarna merah darah.  
Itu adalah lambang klan Uzumaki.  
Benar dugaan Hayi, tidak lama dalam penglihatannya muncul sebuah nama bertuliskan— _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_.

" Ambillah dua shuriken ini. " Bobby tahu-tahu sudah ada di tempat Hayi tertegun, menggenggam tangannya untuk memberikan shuriken miliknya.

Hayi tersenyum kecut menerima shuriken itu, " Terima kasih. "

" Simpanlah pada saku seragammu, suatu saat pasti kau akan membutuhkannya. " tutur Bobby, kemudian dengan senyum yang mengembang dia berjalan mundur sampai berlari dan menghilang dari penglihatan Hayi.

Hayi hanya tersenyum, kali ini senyuman nya sangat tulus, ' Kau masih Bobby yang dulu. '  
Sama halnya dengan kedua temannya, bulatan garis putih membingkai sempurna pada rompi kotak-kotak kecoklatan milik Hayi

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

 **Ini fanfic pertama saya disiniii x)) maklum author newbie..**

 **Bagus gak bagus gak?**

 **Review coba, kalo bagus entar di lanjuttt :D *maksa**

 **Don't Silent readers apa lagi flame.. please hargai author :)**

 **Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti, tanya-tanya aja langsung ya lewat kolom review :)**

 **Salam Hangat,**

 _Jiji_

 _._

 _._

 _PS: Cast akan di tambah dengan tokoh-tokoh anime Naruto yang lainnya._


End file.
